mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 610 - The Violent Years
The Short Synopsis A story sponsored by the Edison Electric Institute that encourages increased consumption of electricity by using an ever-increasing number of home appliances. Teenage Judy is less than excited about her brother’s visit from college. Until she sees that her brother is accompanied by his ultra handsome roommate, Alexander Phipps. Judy is wildly attracted to Alex - he makes her feel “squishy!” But Alex seems only interested in engineering and time study. So Judy prepares dinner all by herself, using lots of modern household applicances and electricity, to impress the guy. Information The Movie Synopsis Paula Parkins (Jean Moorhead) is the spoiled-rotten daughter of socialite parents. Bored, she forms a gang of teenage girls who terrorize their small community. Striking late at night, the young women rob gas stations, commit acts of vandalism and sexually assault young men while living double lives as picture perfect students and obedient daughters. Paula's father, the editor of the town newspaper, unknowingly tips her off to inside police information, keeping the gang ahead of the law. The Violent Years, a moralist's statement of parental complacency and upper class ennui, is a smoke-and-mirrors portrait of good girls gone bad. This exploitation "classic" was written by the "legendary" Edward D. Wood, Jr. Information *''The Violent Years'' was written, but not directed, by Ed Wood. It made some money at the box office, but unfortunately Ed had sold his rights and collected no residuals. *Jean Moorhead, who plays Paula, was Playboy’s Miss October 1955. *The song “So What” by Ministry uses several samples from this film. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Servo’s new head from a ventriloquist dummy is simply horrifying! Segment One: The Mads unveil their theme music, "Living in Deep 13". They demand theme songs from Mike, Tom, and Crow. Tom is ready with his Orff-inspired theme music. Crow and Mike are completely unprepared, and it shows. In spite of this fact, Frank really likes Mike's song. Segment Two: The Mads proudly introduce their new radio station called Frank! "Turn your crank to Frank!" Segment Three: Tom reenacts a tearful scene from the 1976 movie ''A Star is Born'' Segment Four: It's rehearsal time for Crow’s one man show about Keanu Reeves - starring Mike! Segment Five: Mike and Crow reenact the enthralling gas station hold-up scene from the movie. It takes a while, so Tom and Gypsy read a graduation invitation in the interim. The Mads are still on their "Turn your crank to Frank!" kick. Stinger: Lying in her prison hospital bed, Paula says, "So what!" Other Notes Miscellanea *'Unusual credits': Over "Mighty Science Theater", TV's Frank continues to name artists for radio station Frank, which starts out very country and proceeds into very random. Obscure References *''"The Bobby Knight Story!"'' Bobby Knight is a college basketball coach known for his volatile temper. *''"The Peggy Noonan Gang!"'' Peggy Noonan is a veteran Republican speechwriter. *''"Turn your crank to Frank!"'' This is a parody of the Twin Cities' mid-90's country-format radio station BOB 100 and its catchphrase "Turn your knob to BOB!" Catchphrases *Building Code Under Fire Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with shorts